1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a hose construction. Specifically, the invention relates to a hose assembly adapted for carrying vehicular fluids under high pressures.
2. Description of Related Art
Hose assemblies used to carry brake fluids are well known in the art. The hose should preferably be strong and resilient to heat, chemical degradation, and high pressures. These hoses are subject to chemical breakdown by various fluids which flow through them. Further, these hoses are typically routed through the engine compartment of the vehicle to deliver fluids between the various components of the vehicle. These engines are hot and thus, the hoses used to carry fluids are subject to breakdown from the heat. Further, some of the fluids are under high pressure which adds to the weakening process of the hoses.
TEFLON.RTM. hoses provide the necessary physical properties to carry fluids. A major problem with these types of hoses is that when used alone, i.e., only a TEFLON.RTM. liner or conduit, they tend to get bent during installation and they kink. Further, a TEFLON.RTM. hose used alone cannot withstand fluids under high pressures which are sometimes required.
To solve these problems, one known hose assembly includes an inner TEFLON.RTM. tubular member. The inner tubular member is surrounded by a tightly wound metallic braid. The metallic braid allows the TEFLON.RTM. inner tubular member to bend to a certain degree without kinking. However, if bent past a certain point, the metallic braid aids in the kinking of the inner tubular member. Other disadvantages include, the metallic braid rubbing against itself and wears itself out when high pressure impulses of fluid are sent through the hoses being thermally and electrically conductive and transmitting noise during vibration of the vehicle which is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,878 to Martucci issued Jun. 23, 1992 and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention discloses a vehicular fuel hose having an inner liner and a reinforcing layer. The reinforcing layer includes yarns of glass fiber braided together and is used to strengthen the inner liner and help prevent kinking or permanent deformation in the inner liner. This fuel hose, however, is incapable of withstanding the high pressures through which other vehicular fluids pass. For example, vehicular brake fluid in anti-lock brake systems (ABS) extend well beyond the range in which the fiberglass can withstand because the tensile strength is inefficient and because the fiberglass braid will wear on itself and exterior surfaces, and weaken the hose to a point where the hose will rupture, an intolerable occurrence.